The goal of this study is to test the hypothesis that endogenously produced nitric oxide plays a role in controlling airway function during or after exercise in subjects with exercise induced asthma To test this, we will conduct a double blind crossover study of the effects of the nitric oxide synthase inhibitor LNMMA (given by inhalation) in human subjects.